Rin-Rin Nyan
by MissCigarettes
Summary: Rin se levanta una mañana completamente aturdido, y todo empeora al mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Mientras tanto, Makoto no puede seguir reteniendo aquellos sentimientos hacia su amigo, debatiéndose entre confesarse o callar; pero todo da un extraño giro tras una inesperada llamada. (MakoRin)


**N/A: ¡**Hola gente sexy! De antemano agradezco el que hayas clickeado para leerme (el simple hecho de hacerlo ya te hizo sensual). Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre este par de románticos idiotas, además que el fandom en español esta muuuy falto de parejas. Bueno te dejo leer en paz porque ésto me salió como un testamento (no es mi culpa, culpen a KyoAni por crearlos a ellos y a sus sensuales Official art). Esta cosa surgió tras leer el manga "_El gato negro y el león blanc_o", a el álbum _Damaged_ de Black Flag y a el arte de Free! en Octubre (Halloween). Nos leemos abajo para un sensual anuncio (?)

**Fandom: **Free!

**Pairing: **Makoto x Rin (MakoRin).

**Advertencias:** Lemon y un Rin con extremidades extra.

**Disclaimer:** _Free!_ pertenece a **Kyoto Animation**.

* * *

.

.

.

El amanecer se hacía presente con los primeros rayos de luz que plácidamente golpeaban contra su rostro calentando levemente sus mejillas. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de molestia haciéndose ovillo por entre las sabanas tratando de conciliar el sueño. Giró quedando frente a la pared, acurrucándose nuevamente frotando el rostro contra la almohada. Comenzó a gruñir quedamente en forma de queja, la cabeza de dolía a tal punto de sentir punzadas en las sienes.

Lentamente abrió los ojos haciendo que la brillante –y ahora molesta- luz provocara más pulsaciones en su cabeza. Suspiró cansado estrechando entre sus brazos su almohada especial, era obvio que no podría volver a dormir. Con pereza talló sus ojos en un intento por despertar de su estado seminconsciente, y seguido de un gran bostezo, logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama sobándose las sienes en un intento por aliviar el dolor.

¿Qué había sucedido? Solamente recordaba una gran celebración, música estridente, bebidas y con estas últimas al capitán Mikoshiba.

Decidido a despejarse, se levantó tomando su toalla negra junto con su ropa deportiva. Llevó la vista a la parte superior de la litera percatándose de la presencia de Nitori, quien aún se encontraba plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños. Un ligero mareo terminó por despertarlo, y entre bufidos y maldiciones se dirigió hacia el baño tomando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta conteniéndose de cerrarla de un portazo. Que él recordara no había bebido, es más, ni siquiera le gustaba el alcohol pero la cabeza le dolía como si hubiese bebido hasta embragarse. Caminó hasta el lavamanos abriendo la llave, juntó agua mojándose el rostro como esperando que eso aliviara el dolor. Gruño hastiado, lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha e ir a hacer algo de ejercicio. Mas no se esperaba lo que sucedería después. Tomó la toalla de mano secándose el rostro, pero al retirarla y chocar con su reflejo en el espejo…

-¡AAAAAH!

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la Academia Samezuka. Nitori se despertó de golpe sobresaltado y con el corazón desbocado mirando hacia todos lados completamente asustado. De un salto bajo de la litera encontrándose con la cama vacía de Rin. Su detector de "Rin-senpai" le indicaba que éste estaba en peligro –o en una situación parecida-.

-¡¿Rin-senpai?!- preocupado y aún oyendo aquel grito, se encaminó hasta la puerta del baño golpeando una y otra vez. – Rin-senpai ¿se encuentra bien?, ¡abra la puerta por favor!

El grito cesó preocupando más al de cabello gris.

-¿Se-senpai?

-… Ai…

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Llamo a su madre?... ¡¿O mejor lo llevo al hospital?!

Rin no podía dejar de mirar su reflejo con un gesto entre el horror y confusión oyendo a lo lejos la voz de Nitori quien parecía llamarle otra vez. Pero… ¿qué demonios era eso? Acaso… ¿Era él?

-¡Rin-senpaaaai!

-E-estoy bien Ai, no es nada- trató de responder con normalidad, mas su cuerpo tiritaba sintiendo su frente sudar.

-¿Esta seguro?, acaso… ¿era una araña en la tina?

-¡Claro que no! – se sintió avergonzado por aquella conclusión. Habiendo vivido en Australia había convivido con arañas del tamaño de un balón, así que no se pondría a gritar como niñita por algo tan absurdo.

-…mierda…

Cuchicheaba nuevamente quejándose consigo mismo pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Seguramente aún estaba dormido, ¡si, eso era! Seguramente aún se encontraba en su cama babeando y roncando y esto sólo era parte de un mal sueño. Con esa idea en mente, el pelirrojo miró en dirección a la puerta dando pasos hacia atrás deteniéndose cuando no hubo donde avanzar. Aspiró reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, inflando el pecho y frunciendo el entrecejo, tomó vuelo para luego comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

-Rin-senp…

¡ZAZ!

.

.

.

-…Auch…

El cuerpo de Rin impactó de lleno contra la puerta cayendo al suelo con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Todo bien?- preguntaba alarmado Nitori.- ¡SENPAAIII!

Rin sólo atinó a levantar el pulgar en dirección a la puerta de madera, como esperando que el angustiado chico de afuera pudiese verlo. No, definitivamente no era un sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sí onii-chan no va entonces yo tampoco iré.- decía Ran colgándose del brazo de Makoto.

-¡Entonces yo también me quedo!- agregó Ren para luego colgarse del brazo restante.

-Niños, entiendan que Makoto no puede venir con nosotros.- decía el padre de los gemelos Tachibana mirándolos con dulzura.- Además, ¿quién cuidará la casa si todos nos vamos?- trataba de convencer a los niños.

-Pero… ¡onii-chaaaaaan!- mencionaron al unísono los gemelos haciendo berrinche.

-Ya, ya…- Sonreía el castaño zafándose cuidadosamente del agarre de sus hermanos.- Ran, Ren, obedezcan a mamá y papá, y por favor NO causen problemas o…

-¡¿O qué?!- Tanto Ran como Ren desviaron la mirada evitando a Makoto, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros en un gesto de clara molestia.

-O Makoto se pondrá muuuy triste.- agregaba la madre de los pequeños.

Ambos miraron nuevamente a Makoto quien fingía una cara de tristeza con ojos brillantes como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡N-no llores onii-chaaaaan!- Ran corría en dirección a Makoto.

-¡Prometemos portarnos bien, pero no llores!- le seguía Ren.

Makoto se arrodilló abrazando a sus pequeños hermanitos, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras los apretaba cuidadosamente contra su pecho.

-¿Lo prometen?

-¡Si onii-chan!

-Muy bien niños, es hora de irnos.- el señor Tachibana se acercó al mayor de sus hijos.- Makoto si necesitas algo por favor llama, cuídate y… diviértete.- le guiñó un ojo en señal de camaradería.

-Claro, lo haré.- devolvió el gesto.

-Bien niños despídanse.- tanto el padre como los gemelos se despidieron del castaño desapareciendo luego por la puerta.

-Bueno Makoto, deje comida preparada para hoy, si necesitas algo también deje dinero.

-Gracias mamá.

-Los números de emergencia están en la agenda por si algo ocurre.

-Mamá estaré bien.

-Si te sientes sólo háblanos y regresaremos enseguida. Si…

-¡Mamá!- levantó ligeramente la voz llamando la atención de su madre.

-Dije que estaré bien, por favor no te preocupes, ¿sí?- mostró su ya característico semblante alegre y cálido, acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa tratando de transmitirle calma.

-De acuerdo, regresaremos en dos días y… ¿Seguro que estarás bien tú solo?

-Hahaha ya te dije que si.- rio divertido. No era la primera vez que se quedaría solo en casa, como tampoco era la primera vez que su madre le armaba una escenita de aquellas.

La mujer resignada le dio un abrazo, estrujándolo con fuerza sacándole el aire de los pulmones. El de orbes esmeralda la acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió de su madre y ésta al igual que los demás desapareció por la puerta. Makoto entró a la estancia estirando sus brazos tratando de desperezarse. Tres días serían los que se quedaría solo en casa, el sueño de todo adolescente. Un fin de semana entero sin padres y una espaciosa casa para ti solo. Lleno de ánimo por el asunto, se dirigió a la sala dispuesto a vagar lo que restaba del día. Quizá podría llamar a los chicos para ver una película, jugar videojuegos, tal vez cenar u organizar una pijamada. Cualquier cosa sería buena con tal de poder verlo, de estar a su lado.

Se recostó en el sofá mirando absorto hacia el techo. Era claro lo que sentía cuando lo veía, su corazón se aceleraba al oír su voz, sus manos sudaban al imaginarse como será el tacto de su piel y se olvidaba de como respirar cuando esa genuina sonrisa se posaba sobre ese fino y hermoso rostro. Estaba enamorado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a no ser él la persona a la que mirara y dedicara cada una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas. Suspiró cerrando sus verdes orbes en un intento por ahuyentar sus depresivos pensamientos. ¿Por qué se afligía si ni siquiera había intentado confesarse?

Cada oportunidad que se había presentado siempre terminaba con el castaño tartamudeando diciendo cuanta incoherencia salía de sus labios, las manos sudadas y las rodillas temblando con fuerza. En pocas palabras, aquella orca asesina terminaba por convertirse en un pequeño y manso pez dorado. Frunció los labios soltando un bufido apenas audible, estaba decidido, lo haría. Le confesaría sus sentimientos la próxima vez que lo viera. Bien dicen que el que no arriesga no gana y que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste que de lo que no. Una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su rostro sintiéndose nuevamente animado y lleno de energía. Es más, se lo diría en ese mismo instante. El castaño se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá estirándose para tomar su teléfono móvil completamente decidido a marcar aquel número que cambiaría su destino, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Era Makoto Tachibana, rey de los mares, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, era el hombre ¡si señor!

Marcó el número sonriendo de manera algo arrogante. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo… o eso pensaba hasta el momento en que el tono de llamada entrante del móvil comenzó a sonar y todo el valor reunido hasta hace unos segundos se fue a la mierda cuando vio el nombre de aquella persona en la pantalla del móvil.

**_ Llamada entrante:_**

_RIN MATSUOKA   
_

La mano que sostenía el aparato le temblaba, en cualquier momento se le caería al suelo si no se tranquilizaba. Un pequeño lapsus nervioso se apoderó de él, haciéndole dudar sí contestar o no. El insistente tono del teléfono retumbaba por toda la sala, sí no se calmaba y contestaba rápido aquel sonido cesaría. Era su oportunidad y estaba seguro de que si no la tomaba se arrepentiría toda su vida. Finalmente apretó la tecla de color verde, llevando lentamente el aparato hacia su oído.

-¿Ri-Rin?

-… Hmm… Hola…

Un silencio por demás incomodo se hizo presente, poniendo más nervioso al de ojos esmeralda.

-Oi, Makoto. – la voz del pelirrojo salía como un murmullo.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… necesito verte.

El de hebras castañas sintió un ligero calor posarse en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Dije que necesito verte, ¿e-estás en tu casa?

-Si… - Makoto se percató que la voz del pelirrojo sonaba diferente a lo habitual.- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-N-no, bueno si, bueno yo… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?- la voz de la otra línea se escuchaba tímida, como con miedo a preguntar.

-¡Claro!, aunque estoy solo en casa. Mis padres y hermanos no están porque…

-¡PERFECTO!

-¿Eh?- el repentino grito de Rin lo asusto, haciéndole saltar del sofá.

-Iré ahora mismo, así que espérame ahí y no te muevas.

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero Rin!- balbuceaba el castaño.

Su réplica quedó en el olvido tras oírse el distintivo _"bip-bip"_ del fin de llamada. ¿Rin? ¿Iría a su casa? Sintió su cuerpo convertirse en gelatina, incapaz de controlar los fuertes temblores que se apoderaron de su ser. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se paseaba de un lado para otro, mirando el reloj sobre la pared cada tres segundos como esperando que con eso el tiempo pasara más rápido. Caminaba en círculos por toda la sala, sí seguía así seguramente haría un hoyo en el suelo. Hacía solo 25 minutos con 36 segundos que Rin había llamado, y no es como si hubiese contado cada segundo con exactitud. No, para nada. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban prueba del nerviosismo, pero aún más por el sentimiento de preocupación.

¿Acaso le había sucedido algo malo a Rin como para pedirle verlo tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Y si le ocurrió algo de camino a su casa?

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos fatalistas, obviamente siempre con un final trágico y lúgubre para el pelirrojo. Comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento presa de su desesperación. Lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo.

Caminó hasta llegar al recibidor tomando sus zapatos, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo. Su labor fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó el timbre sonar. Con rapidez corrió hasta la puerta tomando la perilla, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-¡Rin! – sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo en el momento que diviso al de ojos rubí frente a él, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzarse a tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Sí, sí. ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Yo? No tan bien. Bueno, con permiso voy a pasar.- haciendo una ligera reverencia, el pelirrojo dio largas zancadas adentrándose en la vivienda de Tachibana a quien había pasado de largo sin siquiera mirar.

El de mirada esmeralda ocultó una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego, girar sobre sus talones y posar toda su atención en su "invitado". No podía negar que se sentía inquieto con la presencia del chico pelirrojo pero debía demostrar tranquilidad absoluta ante todo. Contempló detalladamente la figura de su amigo, recorría con su vista de arriba hacia abajo, extasiándose con el panorama que Rin le ofrecía. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que, repentinamente, sus ojos se situaron en un punto en particular, la cabeza de Rin. El chico llevaba su ya característica gorra negra pero ésta parecía demasiado ajustada y la sudadera…

Sintió su rostro arder al notar lo adorable que se veía. Era evidente que aquella sudadera del Samezuka no le pertenecía al tiburón, puesto que le quedaba excesivamente grande a tal punto en el que Rin tuvo que doblar las mangas para dejar al menos la punta de sus dedos visibles.

-¡Hey! ¿Q-qué tanto me miras?- le enfrentaba vacilante.

-¡Nada, lo juro! – esquivó la mirada escrutadora que le dedicaba el de filosos dientes tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

"Tienes que calmarte" se reprendió mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados despejándose de todo impulso que lo llevara a cometer alguna estupidez. Disimuladamente, se decidió a echar un vistazo al nadador de Samezuka quien se encontraba agachado quitándose los zapatos, dejándolos ordenadamente junto a la pared. Arqueó una de sus castañas cejas desconcertado al notar que un extraño bulto se formaba en el trasero de Rin – y no es como si fuera un pervertido a quien le gusta mirarle el culo a la gente- extrañado, fijó su mirada en aquel punto y tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando el bulto pareció ¿moverse?

-Oye Rin, ¿Qué traes ahí?

-¿Ahí? – el chico todavía agachado giró su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro a Makoto.

-Sí, ahí… atrás. – lo señaló entrecerrando sus ojos ocultando a medias sus bellas orbes esmeralda.

Matsuoka se incorporó a toda velocidad, tensándose por unos segundos en su lugar. Un frio sudor le recorrió por la frente y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la sala tratando de alejarse de la mirada penetrante del oji-esmeralda. Makoto le siguió de cerca.

-No sé de qué mierda estás hablando.

Tomó asiento junto al kotatsu recorriendo con la mirada la bonita sala. Era un lugar por demás acogedor, un lugar en el que te podías "sentir como en casa". Ahora que hacía memoria, esta era la primera vez que iba a la casa de Makoto. Inconscientemente sonrió. Makoto se sentó frente a él aún escaneándolo con su verdosa mirada. Algo andaba mal.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- un suave color carmesí adornaba el rostro del de mirada rubí.

Makoto carraspeó tratando de controlarse. Por alguna extraña razón Rin le había llamado para verlo, así que debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante y por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de abalanzarse sobre él, acariciar con delicadeza la fina piel de su rostro delineando con el pulgar sus delgados labios, besarlos con ternura mientras lentamente sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta negra de Rin tocando su pecho frotando los sensibles pezo…

-¡Makoto! ¡Mierda, te estoy hablando!

-¡¿Jaah?!- saltó asustado regresando de golpe a la realidad esfumando sus fantasías.

-Q-Que yo te estaba diciendo… que esta mañana… cuando desperté… y-yo…-la voz de Rin titubeaba presa de la inseguridad.

-¿Ajá?- esperaba expectante que el otro continuase.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Se podía sentir la tensión e incomodidad en el aire que poco a poco se volvía pesado. Rin se rehusaba a mirarlo posando sus rojizos ojos en el suelo, Makoto en cambio, lo miraba atento sintiéndose aturdido por su silencio.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí.- musitó el pelirrojo.

-Rin, mírame.- la voz insólitamente seria de Makoto hizo que velozmente sus ojos se posaran en la gran figura del castaño quien lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa.- No sé qué es lo que te haya ocurrido, tampoco voy a obligarte a decírmelo. ¿Estoy preocupado? La repuesta es claramente que sí. Mas si puedo ayudarte en algo, por favor no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí?- la sonrisa se ensancho mostrando los bonitos hoyuelos que se formaban sobre sus mejillas.

-Demonios…- musitó quedamente para sí mismo.- Bien, pero promete que no te reirás.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que prometas, no, que jures que no te reirás cuando lo veas.

-Sí, sí, lo juro.

Rin exhaló sonoramente. Sabía que podía confiar en Makoto en estos momentos. Se puso de pie cerrando los ojos mientras lentamente bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva. Makoto tragó grueso sintiendo su rostro arder y su respiración acelerarse, era toda una hazaña mantenerse sereno en estos momentos. El pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos hacia su gorra y debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, terminó por quitársela de una vez dejándola caer al suelo.

El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mostrando su asombro al ver dos orejas de gato en la cabeza de Rin. Makoto quedo completamente desconcertado cuando el pelirrojo se despojó de la chaqueta dejando a la vista una cola de color magenta meneándose de un lado a otro.

-Juhm…- se cubrió la boca con la mano evitando así que su risita saliera ruidosa.

-¡T-te dije que no te rieras!- el pelirrojo llevó ambas manos a sus felinas orejas tratando de ocultarlas de la mirada esmeralda.- ¡Lo juraste!

-Lo siento Rin.- una dulce risita salía de sus labios.- Es que… te ves tan lindo.

El rostro de Rin parecía querer competir con el tono de su cabello. Molesto, le dio la espalda a Makoto ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-¡Calla traidor!- se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-De verdad lo siento Rin.- el de ojos carmesí giró prestándole nuevamente atención al castaño, éste solo se limitaba a fruncir los labios conteniéndose, mas el movimiento de sus hombros delataba que aún reía (por dentro). Carraspeó un poco aclarando su garganta.- Y… ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?

-Bueno, cu-cuando desperté y me vi al espejo, pensé que era un sueño, pero tras golpearme contra la…- se sintió incómodo con la penetrante mirada que el castaño le dedicaba, una más profunda que las anteriores. Tuvo la necesidad de esquivar los verdes irises.- Como sea, necesitaba ayuda, un consejo o lo que fuera, así que fui a contarle al capitán Mikoshiba pero…- el cuerpo entero de Rin se tensó envuelto en furia. Comprimió sus manos con fuerza haciéndolas puños los cuales temblaban conteniendo su ira.- ¡El muy bastardo sólo se dispuso a reírse en mi cara!- Apretó la mandíbula haciendo que los afilados dientes rechinaran asustando a Makoto.- Dijo algo como "Vamos Matsuoka, solamente es una pequeña bromita. El efecto de la bebida tardara un par de días. No te preocupes que yo mismo me encargaré de conseguirte una caja de arena".- imitaba con voz de retrasado al capitán de Samezuka.

-Jodido idiota, ¿acaso piensa que entraré a la piscina con este aspecto? ¡Ni loco!- Se señaló a si mismo comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro maldiciendo e insultando en un idioma que seguramente era inglés.

Para ser honestos, Makoto aún estaba shockeado por todo el asunto. Vamos, que no todos los días uno de tus amigos –futuro novio- te llama, llega a tu casa y descubres que por una "broma" ahora es mitad gato… Rin, con orejas y cola de gato… ¿Acaso dios estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia? Maldición.

-Y… ¿Quién más lo sabe?- Makoto desvió la mirada de aquel par de esponjosas orejitas magenta.

-Mmm… El imbécil de Mikoshiba y tú.- suspiró afligido.- Perdón por mostrarte esto, pero no sabía que hacer o a quien contárselo. Fuiste la primera persona que cruzó por mi mente, además, eres un buen amigo en quien se puede confiar. Ah~, seguramente te parezco ridículo.- bajo las orejitas magenta sujetando la hiperactiva cola entre sus manos.

Makoto se incorporó hasta quedar frente a Rin. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida mano del otro acariciando suavemente su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

-Todo lo contrario Rin.- con el dorso de sus dedos acaricio por debajo de su barbilla deleitándose en con cada roce.- Te ves adorable.

-Ma-Makoto ¿Qué haces?- por instinto echo la cabeza hacia atrás estremeciéndose con el ligero temblor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Makoto tomó por los hombros al pelirrojo mientras, que a tropezones, lo guiaba hasta el sofá, acostándolo y quedando cuidadosamente sobre él. Tímidamente, Makoto avecinó su rostro al de Rin sintiendo la calmada respiración del otro acelerarse por la cercanía. Cerró los ojos rosando suavemente sus labios con los del tiburón, provocando que éste abriera los ojos de par en par totalmente perplejo. El beso de Tachibana fue apenas un ligero toque de labios, torpe y breve. Se apartó unos cuantos centímetros para después mirarle.

-Rin, yo…

-¿Qué fue eso?- los rosados labios de Rin temblaban ligeramente.

-Rin, tú me gustas.- soltó de golpe sonriéndole al chico.

Las cejas de Rin se curvearon en un gesto de confusión y sorpresa. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. ¿Le gustaba? ¿A Makoto? ¿Pero… y Haruka? No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello además, Makoto le había robado algo importante. Su primer beso.

-¿D-Desde cuándo?

Makoto se acercó con lentitud, chocando su frente con la de Matsuoka.

-Desde primaria.

-¿Por qué yo?- lo que verdaderamente quería preguntar era "¿por qué no Haru?" pero no lo hizo temeroso de oír la respuesta. Acaso… ¿era un sustituto?

-Rin, yo siempre admiré tu determinación y tu coraje. Aunque había veces en las que no podía entenderte. Siempre sonriendo y tan enérgico, yendo de un lado a otro tratando de cumplir tus sueños. También porque… llegaste a darle un giro completo a mi mundo.- estrecho el cuerpo del felino contra el suyo.- Tu sonrisa y la voluntad que tienes de perseguir aquello que añoras. Esas y muchas otras más, son cosas… que me gustan de ti.

Rin intento decir algo, lo que fuese, pero fue incapaz de encontrar palabras coherentes para ello. Su mente estaba nublada por la repentina confesión. No, no le desagradaba, eso lo tenía bien claro pues él también sentía lo mismo por el castaño. La imagen frente a él le envió una descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo haciéndole notar su situación. Makoto sobre él, mirándole con aquellos ojos grandes y verdes llenos de un brillo que jamás había visto antes. Su rostro parecía haber dejado de lado aquellas muecas infantiles, dándole paso a una expresión más madura pero sin dejar aquella huella de dulzura y amabilidad tan característica de él.

El silencio prolongado comenzó a desesperarlo. No sabía muy bien que hacer y mucho menos que decir. El corazón le palpitaba con violencia al punto de dolerle el pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y sus mejillas optaron por tomar un color rojo brillante.

Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él, ejerciendo una leve presión contra los labios de Makoto. Un beso torpe, inocente, tierno e inexperto; justamente como debe ser el primero, un casto y ligero toque cargado de una pasión que sacudió a ambos. Después de algunos segundos, Rin se apartó suavemente del castaño rompiendo el contacto.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?

-Y-Yo…- frunció el ceño mirando a un ruborizado Makoto, mientras su propio rostro se enrojecía violentamente.- No sé besar, e-este es mi primer beso.- apretó los labios arrepintiéndose por la revelación.

-Jeh.

-No te burles.- mascullaba totalmente apenado.

-No me estoy burlando.- se aproximó a él dando cortos besos sobre sus labios una y otra vez.- Estoy feliz porque soy el primero.- su hermosa sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- Tú también eres mi primero Rin.

El felino rabo del pelirrojo se movió con efusividad de un lado a otro. Entretanto, Makoto acariciaba con ternura sus suaves orejitas. Se sintió aliviado de no parecer un completo idiota frente a la orca. Y no era como que jamás se le presento la oportunidad de besar a alguien, al contrario, propuestas para ello como para un noviazgo nunca le faltaron. Pero en cuestiones de amor el de mirada carmesí estaba muy chapado a la antigua, los besos no eran cualquier cosa que se da a la ligera. Tampoco era algo que le concedes al primero que te promete palabras de amor y el cielo entero. No deberías darle un sentimiento tan especial a quien no lo mereciera. Un beso no debería regalarse a cualquiera y mucho menos si se trataba del primero. Tenía que pertenecerle a la persona que te hiciera sentir especial, a aquella que hiciera que el mundo se desvaneciera con su simple presencia, que provocara en ti mil y un sensaciones indescriptibles pero agradables a tal punto en que te olvidases de ti mismo con el simple roce de sus labios. Sí, asquerosamente romántico.

-Hey Rin, aprendamos juntos ¿ne?

Sin más, sello nuevamente sus labios saboreándolos, dando ligeros mordisquitos en su labio inferior haciendo suspirar al otro. Lentamente delineó con su lengua los labios carnosos del pelirrojo, tratando de ir despacio para no asustarlo, humedeciéndolos y deleitándose con el sabor de frutillas rojas. El tiburón (ahora gato) cerró suavemente los parpados para paulatinamente entre abrir los labios entendiendo el mensaje, permitiéndole a Makoto irrumpir en su boca. Se inquietó al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua del otro pasearse tímida por su cavidad buscando enredarse con la suya. Jadeó suavemente haciendo que el sonido quedase ahogado entre sus bocas. Se relajó e intentó dejarse guiar por el ritmo que el castaño marcaba comenzando así un juego entre lenguas. Se separaron al sentir la ausencia de oxígeno, las mejillas de ambos estaban encendidas y los jadeos y suspiros llenaban el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Puedo… ah… seguir?- decía tratando de regular su respiración.

-N-No… no preguntes… idiota.

De nuevo le sonrió, apartando la pelirroja melena de su cuello, bajando lentamente repartiendo besos por su mandíbula. Las manos de Rin fueron directamente a la cabeza de Makoto, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, pretendiendo así, reprimir un extraño sonido que deseaba insistente salir de su garganta. Los besos seguían mientras una temblorosa mano se colaba bajo la camiseta del pelirrojo, tocando la delicada y nívea piel haciéndole estremecer con el contacto.

_Purrr~ Purrr~ Purrr~_

-¿Ah?- curioso por aquel sonido, se incorporó apoyándose con sus brazos para no caer sobre el pelirrojo.

Rin muerto de vergüenza, cubrió con ambas manos su boca sintiendo su rostro arder, deseando fusionarse con el sofá.

-¿Ronroneaste?- Sus verdosas irises adoptaron un extraño brillo al mismo tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisilla se formaba en sus labios.- Déjame oír más.- musitó con voz ronca inundada en deseo.

Comenzó a deslizar las manos por su torso, tanteando por encima de la -ahora molesta- camiseta besando al mismo tiempo el cuello y los hombros de Rin. Introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta negra, delineando la curvatura de su cintura, imaginándose las finas líneas de los músculos que marcaban su perfecto abdomen. Rin gemía con entusiasmo al sentir cada caricia dada por el castaño. No podía pensar con claridad, era obvio que Makoto le alborotaba las hormonas con cada toque en su piel. Dio un ligero jalón a los cabellos de Makoto al sentir su cuello ser marcado con su perfecta dentadura.

-¡Mgh!… Makoto… _purrr~_… pa-para…- trataba inútilmente quitarse al otro de encima intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Rin ¿no quieres?- la intensa mirada de Makoto le dejo estático. Ya no sólo eran esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que le hacían perder el juicio, sino que notó aquel olor embriagante del otro que inundaba sus sentidos, haciendo que su mente solo se llenara de Makoto. El brillo de su cabello, su bella sonrisa, una especial que le dedicaba a él y sólo a él. Su rostro fino e incluso sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas por el calor del momento y la faz infantil que proyectaba. No se había dado cuenta cuanto le gustaba cada parte de Makoto Tachibana, la simple pronunciación de su nombre bastaba ahora para dejarlo completamente embelesado. Se quedó quieto contemplándolo en silencio.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó dudoso al ver la mirada perdida de Rin. Éste solo se limitó a sonreírle y mirarle tan intensamente que todo su cuerpo se sacudió en lujuria. Por primera vez en su vida, al pelirrojo no le importaría dejarse llevar.

Sin esperar más, Makoto volvió a la carga llevando sus labios a la boca del otro besándolo ansioso mientras una mano se ocupaba de deshacerse de la camiseta negra arrojándola a un lado. Rin mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer, concentrándose en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, soltando gemidos y ronroneos de vez en cuando. Cada lugar que Makoto tocaba le quemaba haciéndolo estremecer y jadear ante el acto.

-Haa… ¡ngh!… Mako-Ah…

El castaño recorría la piel expuesta de su torso delineando sus músculos y sonriendo cuando sentía al otro temblar debajo de él. Besó sus labios con vehemencia deleitándose con su forma y su sabor. Los besos bajaron poco a poco llegando a su cuello para luego lamerlo saboreando la piel perlada de su minino. Succionaba cada parte de su blanquecino cuello, dispuesto a marcarlo como suyo. No importaba el que alguien más notara aquel vestigio de su amor, es más, las haría en un lugar completamente visible pues, para él, aquellas marquitas de amor serían su sello personal. Rin gimoteaba con ganas sintiendo escalofríos cada que Makoto encontraba un nuevo punto para morder y chupar. Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo quemaba y un ligero cosquilleo se aglomeraba en su parte baja. Abrió los ojos de golpe alarmándose por aquella misteriosa sensación bajando la mirada hacia su compañero que hábilmente lamia uno de sus rosados pezones mientras que con una mano masajeaba suavemente al pezón restante dándole leves pellizquitos de cuando en cuando.

-¡NNN!... No, no chupes… de-ten … te…

-Eres tan, tan lindo Rin.

La traviesa lengua de Makoto lamia el pezón haciendo círculos con la punta disfrutando de las contracciones del otro. Se relamió los labios divisando el rostro jadeante y violentamente sonrojado de Rin.

-Están rojos y duritos.- comentó completamente embelesado.

Matsuoka intentó moverse, hacerse a un lado, mas su cuerpo parecía estar completamente hechizado ante los roces del castaño. La mano libre del de mirada esmeralda recorrió la parte interna de su muslo moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que la respiración de Rin se acelerara perdiendo la cordura escapándosele un inusual gemido.

-¡NyaAAh!

-Qué lindo.- pudo sentir la sonrisa de Makoto formarse entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

El castaño se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del felino deslizarse por su espalda, acariciando tímidamente llegando al borde de su camiseta intentando quitársela. Con torpeza, el mismo Makoto se deshizo de ella, arrojándola en la misma dirección que la de Rin. No podía negar que se sentía nervioso, mas la excitación ganaba nublando sus sentidos. Retomó su labor besando el cuello del tiburón mordiéndolo de vez en cuando dejando más marquitas rojas por toda la extensión. Las manos de Matsuoka nuevamente se posaron sobre sus cabellos castaños enterrando ahí sus dedos en busca de algo a que aferrase. Makoto comenzó a descender besando la piel expuesta chupando sus pezones, mordiéndolos luego con suavidad. Los maullidos de excitación se oyeron por la sala haciendo sonreír a la orca, pues le indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¡Nyah!… umh... Ma-Makoto…

Si había algo que le gustara más a Makoto eso era oír su nombre con la voz jadeante y deseosa de Rin. Siguió bajando hasta que sus manos se toparon con el borde del pantalón deportivo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con más intensidad, había esperado tantos años por éste momento, lo había soñado tantas veces que creía que aún estaba dormido, y de ser así no quería despertar.

Llevó ambas manos a la cadera del felino tomando el borde de los deportivos comenzando a deslizarlo por las piernas del otro hasta finalmente, quitárselos arrojándolos lejos. El cuerpo casi desnudo de Rin se posaba frente a sus verdes orbes. Rin, con la respiración agitada, los ojos vidriosos, teniendo espasmos por el placer acumulado, el rostro sonrojado junto a su lechosa piel perlada en sudor. Makoto podía decirle adiós a la cordura.

El oji-verde comenzó a tantear con sus dedos la piel nívea de aquellos muslos. Era suave al tacto y tan blanca que le provocaba querer morderla hasta marcarla. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el bóxer negro de Rin y su rostro se sonrojo al pensar en lo que seguía.

-Ri-Rin…

Soltó su nombre en un suspiro, llevando una de sus manos hasta el bulto del pelirrojo comenzando a tocar la extensión dudoso del como reaccionaria el otro. Pero su inseguridad se desvaneció al ver el cuerpo de Rin arquearse mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y estrujando los cojines soltando un gemido entre dientes. Con más confianza, comenzó a masajear su miembro sobre la ropa mientras tomaba el travieso rabo entre sus manos.

-Los gatos son sensibles en la cola.- decía sin dejar de frotar con su diestra el miembro de Rin.

-¡AH!… ngh… haa…

El castaño aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba bajo la ropa interior acariciando el nacimiento del rabo.

-Haa… ahh… Nn-ah!- echó hacia atrás la cabeza sintiendo los dedos de sus pies contraerse al mismo tiempo que los de sus manos. Se sentía tan bien que inconscientemente, abrió un poco más las piernas en busca de más contacto. Makoto cesó su tarea tomando entre sus manos el borde del bóxer dispuesto a subir de nivel. Comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente… Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron por la repentina interrupción. Makoto se alejó, elevándose unos centímetros aún sobre Rin evitando caerle encima.

-Ah…Haa…Makoto, n-no abras…- trataba de recuperar el aire.

-P-pero… aah… puede ser algo importante…- intentó incorporarse pero el agarre de Rin a sus muñecas se lo impidió.

-Dije… que no abras.- le miro frunciendo las cejas.

-Será rápido.- se zafó del agarre levantándose comenzando a buscar su camiseta en el suelo. La tomó entre sus manos y articulando un silencioso "lo siento" se encamino hasta la puerta.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo de tal manera? Abriría la puerta y quien quiera que fuese lo despacharía rápido, aún podía sentir el miembro palpitante del otro entre su mano, lo cual le recordaba que tenía aun un asunto pendiente con el pelirrojo. Se colocó velozmente la camiseta y soltando un suspiro de frustración abrió la puerta.

-¡Ha- Haru!

Su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho completamente asustado. Matsuoka quedó helado al oír el grito de Makoto. ¿Haruka? ¿Él había cortado de golpe su momento con el castaño? ¡Que atrevimiento!

-Hola Makoto.- respondió con su voz estoica sin inmutarse por el griterío del otro.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- sus nervios se alteraron.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- enarco una ceja entrecerrando los ojos dedicándole una mirada escrutadora a su amigo.

-¿Yo? Jeje, no estaba haciendo nada.- decía sobándose la nuca tratando de parecer casual. La mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba empezaba a incomodarlo.

-¿Por qué tu ropa y tu cabello están desordenados?- dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Y-Yo…

Rin estaba sumamente irritado. Mira que primero entusiasmarlo y luego dejarlo con las ganas para irse con Haruka. Makoto podía irse mucho al diablo. Se removió con disgusto en el sofá provocando un estruendoso rechinido.

-¡Waah!

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Haruka se paró de puntitas tratando de divisar por encima del hombro de Makoto.

-¿D-De qué hablas?, yo no escuche nada.

-¿Con quién estas?- musitó molesto.

-C-Con nadie.

-¿Estas teniendo sexo?

-¡Haru, por dios!

-Voy a pasar.- el pelinegro dio un par de pasos antes de ser abruptamente detenido por Makoto.

-Y… ¿Q-Que te trae por aquí?- le sonrió con la esperanza de esquivar el tema, aunque tampoco iba a ocultar que también se sentía intrigado por su inesperada visita.

-Ah~.- suspiró.- Tu mamá me llamó preocupada, dijo que como no te habías comunicado con ella quizá estabas muerto.- respondió serio a su pregunta insistiendo por mirar dentro de la casa.- Me pidió que viniera a ver si todo estaba bien.- sus orbitas oceánicas, de nuevo, posaron toda su atención en el joven de cabellos castaños.- ¿Ya comiste?

¡Bingo! Esa era la excusa perfecta para cortar la incómoda conversación. No es como si quisiera correr a Hau, pero el apretado bulto en su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle pidiendo ser atendido y suponía que el de Rin también.

-Ahora que lo mencionas no, será mejor que vaya a comer. Bueno adio…

-Bien, comamos juntos.- el pelinegro le miraba con insistencia y terquedad propia de él.

-N-no es necesario Haruuu.- se quejaba haciendo pucheros, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

-Puedo hacer algo de caballa y también…

Dentro de la residencia Tachibana, Rin estaba que escupía fuego. Escuchar el "jajaja y jejeje" proveniente de la puerta hacia que su furia incrementase. A la mierda, tomaría sus cosas y se iría aún si tenía que pasar semidesnudo frente a Haru. No esperaría más, Makoto podía quedarse con Haruka. Ignorando el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, se levantó buscando sus prendas colocándose solamente los pantalones deportivos. Ya podría terminar de vestirse de camino a Samezuka. Cogió el resto de su ropa caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Pudo escuchar el momento en el que el castaño se despedía de Haruka, cerrando a los pocos segundos la puerta. Salió de la sala hacia el recibidor topándose con Makoto quien tenía una mano en su pecho ligeramente conmocionado.

-¿Ah?, ¡Rin!- los ojitos verdes brillaron con intensidad al ver a su amado.- Era Haru, al parecer mi madre le hizo una llamada para que viniera a verme, ya sabes cosa de padres.- soltó una risita infantil.

El pelirrojo puso mala cara tomando sus tenis del suelo, juntándolos con las demás prendas. Dispuesto a irse, dio pasos agigantados pasando de largo la figura de Makoto ignorándolo olímpicamente para llegar a la entrada. Tomó el pomo girándolo entreabriendo la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, pero la mano del castaño fue más rápida cerrándola abruptamente acorralando a Rin entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Rin, ¿adónde vas?- el tono casi gutural del castaño en su oído le provocó un fuerte estremecimiento.

-Me largo, quédate con Haru.- giró sobre sus talones encarándolo.

-¿Qué?- lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué, acaso me vas a negar que no te emocionaste al verlo?- sus ojos empezaban a árdele sintiendo su corazón estrujarse con cada palabra que salía de sus boca, apuñalándole una y otra vez. Sí no se iba rápido de ahí seguramente lloraría. No, no frente a Makoto.- Si tanto quieres reírte y pasarla bien, o mejor dicho acostarte con alguien ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con él?

El castaño se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo empujándolo contra la puerta plantándole un beso en los labios, pero el contacto duro poco pues Rin lo apartó de golpe limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Sus rubíes comenzaron a ponerse vidriosas sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo no soy un remplazo.- dijo cabizbajo.- Yo sé que jamás podré ganarle así que… por favor…- pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron recorriendo sus mejillas hasta impactar contra el suelo.- no juegues conmigo.- susurro quedamente.

Los fuertes brazos de Makoto lo rodearon abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se dedicó a acariciar los rojos y sedosos cabellos recargando su cabeza en la del otro aspirando su delicioso aroma.

-Rin, ¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?- Se separó un poco para acunar con ternura el rostro de su niño, hechizándose con aquella mirada felina.- Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, eres todo lo que he estado buscando.- acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.- Quiero tocarte, besarte, hacerte mío; me he imaginado el cómo sería si pudiera mantenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche y me he preguntado, ¿cómo se vería tu expresión al despertar juntos en la misma cama?- apartó los largos mechones de su frente depositando en ella un dulce beso.

-Pero… ¿y Haru?

-Él es sólo mi mejor amigo.- tomó del mentón al pelirrojo haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.- Rin…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin desvanecer su sonrisa angelical.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?... Bu-bueno, más directamente… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Los ojos de Matsuoka se abrieron de par en par adoptando en ellos un brillo especial. Su pulso se disparó sintiendo la sangre golpear con fuerza su cabeza y el insistente _"ba-dump"_ de su corazón en sus oídos. Estaba seguro que eran tan fuertes que Makoto podía oírlos.

-S-sí, sí quiero.- ocultó su cara avergonzada en el pecho de Makoto llevando ambas manos al mismo lugar apretando la camiseta del castaño en busca de un soporte. Era tan feliz, que sentía que podía colapsar en cualquier momento. Vaya cursilería.

-¡¿D-De verdad?!

-No me hagas repetirlo.

-Rin… soy tan feliz.- lo estrecho más fuerte contra sí.- Te amo.- deposito un besito en sus rojizos cabellos.- Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo. He esperado tantos años y ahora… creo que puedo morir de felicidad.

-No digas esas cosas, idiota.

-Jeh, Rin yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Yo realmente quiero hacerlo.

-¡¿AHH?!- estaba seguro que se había puesto rojo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Ha…cerlo?

-Aún estas duro.- froto suavemente su entrepierna con la de Rin provocando que jadeara ante el roce.- Pero si no estás listo yo…- la mano del minino cubrió su boca.

-Ha-Hagámoslo.- soltó con timidez totalmente ruborizado. Ambos lo sabían, lo deseaban.

Makoto tomó de la muñeca a Rin guiándolo nuevamente a la sala.

-Ma-Makoto, vamos a tu cuarto.

-Lo siento Rin, no puedo esperar más.- dijo arrojándolo al sofá, quitándose la camiseta por segunda vez lanzándola lejos.

Nuevamente se posicionó sobre el pelirrojo y aprovechando que el otro seguía sin playera, acarició con sus largos dedos cada rincón de su cuerpo. El de ojos carmesí no paraba de suspirar y jadear retorciéndose debajo del castaño.

-M-Makotooo…- su voz sonaba jadeante sintiendo a la vez un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Makoto se concentró en chupar y lamer el cuello de Rin, embelesándose con cada jadeo que lograba robarle a su ahora novio. Al igual que la vez anterior, Rin sujeto los castaños cabellos a medida que el otro descendía dejando un rastro húmedo sin dejar de rozar con los labios la tersa piel. Con torpeza, deslizó los deportivos del pelirrojo quitándoselos y dejándolo por segunda vez en ropa interior. Rin se sobresaltó al sentir la cálida lengua de su novio recorrer su pecho descendiendo llegando al ombligo e introduciéndola una y otra vez, penetrando y lamiendo. La mano en la cabeza de Makoto se aferró a las sedosas hebras. Soltó un jadeo al sentir aquellas grandes manos recorrer sus níveas piernas antes de que estas se dirigieran por otros rumbos. La traviesa lengua dejó su tarea para recorrer sensualmente el borde de su ropa interior. Pero no se esperaba lo que seguiría, pues una mano no fue precisamente lo que sintió ahí abajo.

-¡Ma… Makoto!- la cordura del pelirrojo se perdió completamente. Su entrepierna comenzó a crecer al punto de dolerle debido a la excitación. Las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes a las de sentir sus dedos jugueteando sobre su miembro. El castaño no perdió más tiempo, tomando el bode de la ropa interior, deslizó los calzoncillos liberando la palpitante erección. Sonrío relamiéndose los labios.

-Mierda, Mako-¡AH!- fue interrumpido por la boca de su novio, quien ahora se encargaba de su "problema" lamiendo ligeramente la punta. Bruscamente, buscó cerrar las piernas pero el chico entre ellas se lo impidió.

-¿Todo bien, Rin?- su tono de voz ahogado en lasciva produjo en él un enorme estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-N-no… Es sólo q-que me dio cosquillas.- le respondió con un poco de vergüenza en el rostro.

-No cierres las piernas.- le decía Makoto adentrándose entre éstas tomando sus muslos uno con cada mano, abrazándolos, y abriendo las piernas de Rin como si fuesen las alas de una mariposa.

Makoto retomó su labor lamiendo la erección una vez más, desde la base hasta la punta, deleitándose con el sabor de Rin para, posteriormente, depositar un beso sobre el glande, oyendo el incesante ronroneo del otro. Animado, acaparó con su boca toda la extensión del miembro de Rin.

-¡Nyah!... ¡ngh!...

Comenzó un lento vaivén, que poco a poco comenzaba a enloquecer al chico pelirrojo. Éste se limitaba a morderse el labio con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a los cabellos marrones de su novio. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso, sintiendo un sofocante calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Rin abría la boca en busca de aire, fallando en su intento, pues parecía que nada llegaba a sus pulmones.

-Aah… Haa… más… rapi-¡NNG!

Notó que algo húmedo recorría por sus mejillas, y se dio cuenta que eran lágrimas de placer que escapaban de sus ojos. No podía pensar con claridad, y cómo hacerlo sí Makoto hacía algo bastante bueno allá abajo. Sus caderas instintivamente se movieron hacia arriba, buscando aumentar el ritmo. Makoto seguía hábilmente con su trabajo, recorriendo con su lengua el duro miembro, succionando con habilidad provocando sonidos eróticos que inundaban la silenciosa habitación. Aumentó el vaivén dando de vez en cuando mordisquitos por la extensión, probando por primera vez el líquido preseminal. Podía sentir como el falo de Rin crecía dentro de su boca.

-Makooo… M-Makotooo…- gimió el pelirrojo anunciando su inevitable final, cerrando los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero el adictivo vaivén se detuvo para sorpresa de éste.

-Aún no Rin.- elevó una de sus manos hasta la boca del pelirrojo.- Lámelos.- le ordenó.

-Haa… ah…- su pecho subía y bajaba con tremenda rapidez.- ¿P-para qué?- miró confuso los dedos frente a él enarcando una ceja.

-Si no te preparo te dolerá y yo… quiero que nuestra primera vez la recuerdes como algo especial y no…. como algo doloroso. Yo… te juro que "estudié" como hacer esto y te prometo que seré gentil. Sólo confía en mí.

Se miraron sin decir nada, siendo capaces de oír el acelerado palpitar del otro. Matsuoka cerró los ojos tomando la mano que Makoto le ofrecía, comenzando a lamer los largos dedos. Un fuerte rubor golpeo las mejillas de Tachibana, la imagen frente a él era por demás exquisita. Se excitó al sentir como la húmeda lengua de Rin recorría con suma sensualidad cada uno de sus dedos. Los movió pausadamente dentro de su boca provocando curiosos sonidos que hacían que su piel se erizara por completo. Al sentir sus dígitos completamente húmedos, Makoto los deslizó fuera de la boca de Rin, haciendo que éste los chupara por última vez y se mantuviesen conectados por un fino hilo de saliva.

-Dime si te duele.- depositó un costo beso es sus labios.

Vacilante, dirigió su mano a la entrada de Rin acariciando cautelosamente, y riendo silencioso al notar como éste daba un respingo por el repentino toque. Sus dedos frotaban una y otra vez su rosada entrada hasta que delicadamente metió uno de sus dígitos comenzando con movimientos circulares, al mismo tiempo que lo metía y sacaba. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de su pelirrojo.

-¿Duele?

-Se… sient… mph… raro.

Un segundo intruso no tardó en hacerle compañía al primero, comenzando a moverse dentro de él haciendo que aquella sensación de calor empezara a hacerse más fuerte, excitándolo, haciéndole perder la cabeza, ocasionando que separara un poco más las piernas. Cuando el tercero se hizo presente, Rin dio su primer grito de la noche causándole al oji-verde un escalofrió ante tan deleitante sonido. Dejó que aquellos dedos de fuego siguieran moviéndose y frotando su interior hasta que encontraron aquel punto que le haría gritar toda la noche.

-¡AHHHH!

Sacó los tres dedos, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva entre ellos y su entrada.

El tiburón abría la boca en la búsqueda desesperada por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, sentía que podía tomarse un pequeño tiempo para calmar su agitada respiración. O eso pensaba hasta que vio a Makoto incorporarse y con suma sensualidad, deslizar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando completamente su cuerpo desnudo y bien formado ante él. El cuerpo de Matsuoka se sacudió al ver lo excitado que su novio se había puesto, era… enorme.

-Ay madre…

-¿Acaso fue un cumplido?- le sonrió al tiburón.

-Y-Yo… eso no va a entrar ahí.

-Rin, confía en mi.- Makoto nuevamente quedo sobre él arqueándose para acercar su rostro al de ojos carmín.- Te amo.- tomó una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas elevándola hasta la altura de su angelical rostro.- Quiero ver todo de ti. Dámelo todo y me tendrás a tu merced para siempre.- le miró a los ojos depositando un beso sobre el dorso de la mano que sostenía entre las suyas. Sellando así su contrato de amor. Entrelazó los dedos con los de su niño pelirrojo, apoyando aquel par de manos a un lado de la cabeza de Rin. Así sería de ahora en adelante, se convertirían en el pilar del otro, sosteniéndolo, apoyándolo y cayendo con el otro de ser necesario. Serían todo para el otro.

Pronto sintió como algo de mayor tamaño se frotaba en su trasero torturándole de manera exquisita, pero aquella sensación no duro mucho, cuando sintió el miembro completamente erecto de Makoto abrirse paso en su ya no tan virginal entrada. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y rasguño la musculosa espalda del castaño, quien parecía hacer uso de su autocontrol entrando con delicadeza. No quería lastimar a su niño, así que el agarre de las manos de ambos se intensifico al igual que los gemidos que escapaban de los labios carmín de Matsuoka y los roncos jadeos de Tachibana.

-Maaakotoo…- Los acuosos rubíes reflejaron su corazón y su alma. Makoto siempre había tenido la habilidad especial de leer las miradas de los demás, sabía lo que otros le dirían o pensaban y casi nunca esperaba a que la otra persona se lo dijera directamente pues él lo sabía; mas ahora, realmente, deseaba oír de aquellos dulces labios las palabras que sólo en quimeras había escuchado.- También… te amo…

Y eso fue el detonante para que Makoto perdiera todo vestigio de cordura. Matsuoka ahogó un grito mordiéndose con fiereza el labio cuando sintió al castaño entrar en él de una sola estocada. Lo sintió dentro de él por primera vez. Caliente, duro, húmedo. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas, y éstas no tardaron en desaparecer entre los carnosos labios de Makoto. Se quedaron quietos, Makoto quería esperar a que el cuerpo de Rin se acostumbrara a aquella nueva sensación.

Ahora eran uno.

Una sola alma.

Un solo cuerpo.

Un solo corazón.

-Rin, dilo. Dilo otra vez.- ambos amantes respiraban aceleradamente, pero la voz de Rin se atascó en su garganta incapaz de responder. La mirada verdosa recorrió con detalle el cuerpo bajo él, relamiéndose los labios ante tan exquisito manjar, ocasionando que toda aura de timidez y castidad fue remplazada por la pasión y la lujuria. Y aquel que hace unas horas era un manso pez dorado se convirtiera en una orca asesina.

-Dije que yo te amo… y mucho.- sonrió al de orbes esmeralda, mirándolo directamente.

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios en un largo beso. Tachibana, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a moverse en su interior con un lento vaivén. Makoto miraba detenidamente cada expresión que tomaba el rostro de Rin con cada movimiento de caderas. Era perfecto, sublime, mejor de lo que en sus más locos sueños había experimentado. Todo Rin era demasiado estimulante ahora.

-¿Te duele?

-N-no, se… siente bien.

Instintivamente las caderas del castaño comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran con algo de brusquedad. Se inclinó para deslizar su lengua por el lóbulo, encajándole los dientes y succionándolo, obteniendo como respuesta un ronco gemido por parte de Rin, todo esto sin detener sus movimientos en el cálido y estrecho interior de su amante.

-¡A-aaah…! –Matsuoka podía oír los suspiros del otro contra su oído nublándole la cabeza, al igual que los húmedos sonidos que nacían de aquel delicioso vaivén contra sus caderas. – Mako… Aah…

-Lo… ¡nnh!... lo siento Rin, quiero ir más lento pero… no puedo detenerme.- hablaba entrecortadamente arremetiendo con mayor fuerza contra el interior del pelirrojo en busca de dar con su próstata. Y finalmente halló aquel punto dentro del pelirrojo robándole un gemido más sonoro y más placentero que los anteriores.

-¡M-Makotoooo…!- los brazos de Rin se aferraron por completo a la amplia espalda del castaño, enterrándole las uñas, siendo capaz de escuchar los jadeos graves de Makoto contra su oreja. - Más… ¡nnh!... más rá-pido…

Demonios se sentía tan bien. Lágrimas placenteras recorrían sus rojizas mejillas, los roces contra el castaño lo estaban volviendo loco. Ante tanto placer, Rin mordió la suave piel del hombro de su castaño, marcándola con su filosa dentadura; si bien Makoto lo había marcado como muestra de pertenencia, ¿Por qué él no habría de hacer lo mismo?

Tachibana gimió ante el acto mientras seguía embistiendo llegando más profundo, sintiendo como su miembro era apresado tan deliciosamente. Quería más. No, lo quería todo. Y en ese momento fue cuando una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente. Sin previo aviso, Makoto salió bruscamente de Rin quien -aún jadeante y completamente excitado- lo miró totalmente confundido. Lentamente se incorporó, ignorando los espasmos en su cuerpo, tomando asiento en el bonito sofá abriendo ligeramente las piernas y mirando lascivamente a un perplejo Rin.

-Rin...- le llamó mostrándole una maliciosa sonrisa.- Sí quieres más… móntame.- se relamió los labios de manera sensual.

Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Dónde quedó aquella timidez de un principio? Su rostro ardía en vergüenza. ¿Cómo Makoto podía decir aquello y que sonara tan… tan… erótico? Por un momento se sintió casto y cubrió parte de su cuerpo con sus brazos, la mirada tan profunda y penetrante que le dedicaba el castaño lo estremeció por completo.

-I-idiota.- fue lo único que pudo responder. Con algo de timidez gateo hasta llegar a Makoto robándole un profundo beso. El cuerpo de Matsuoka quedó sobre el regazo de Makoto, con una pierna en cada lado de sus caderas, rozando las más que despiertas erecciones. Una risilla cantarina saco de su nerviosismo a Rin quien miró al dueño de aquella bonita melodía.

-Rin, que lindo.- musitó contra la piel de su cuello.

-¡Cállate!- hizo un mohín mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de Makoto.

-¿Sabías que eres más lindo cuando haces tus berrinches?- se burlaba Makoto sobándose la adolorida mejilla.- O cuando frunces el ceño, ahí también te vez tierno.- exactamente miraba a un Rin con el entrecejo fruncido.- También cuando estas en tus etapas bipolares, o cuando… ¡mgh!

Las burlas de Makoto fueron frenadas por Rin que frotaba sus glúteos contra su miembro. Dulce, dulce venganza. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rin tomara el falo en su mano y con cuidado comenzara a introducirlo refugiándolo en su interior. Makoto echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá, mordiéndose el labio acallando gemidos que rogaban por salir.

Tachibana sujetó la cintura del otro, tratando de darle soporte y guiarlo, ayudándole a bajar poco a poco hasta que sus caderas se encontraron nuevamente.

-Haa…- gimió por lo bajo disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Makoto en su interior.

El calor dentro de la habitación se intensifico, siendo adornada por la melodía de sus respiraciones y el ritmo acoplado se sus latidos. Rin se aferró al cuello de Makoto intentando controlar su acelerada respiración, alzó el rostro besando a Makoto. Éste sencillamente le correspondió acariciando con delicadeza sus caderas, dibujando círculos sobre la tersa piel. El mismo castaño podía sentir como Rin comenzaba a moverse sobre él.

El suave vaivén sobre el castaño continuó, podía sentir la dureza en su interior calentarle con cada embestida; si bien el pelirrojo era el que llevaba el ritmo sobre el regazo del otro, no pudo evitar que las grandes manos sobre sus caderas ejercieran algo de fuerza. Llevó sus manos sobre el pecho de Makoto enterrándole las uñas buscando con desespero un lugar al cual aferrarse. Nuevamente Makoto golpeo contra su zona sensible, sacudiendo su cuerpo.

-Es ahí ¿verdad?- sonrió tomando las caderas del otro, golpeando de nuevo aquel punto en su interior.

-Makotooo… más…- abrazó a su novio aferrando sus manos a la mata de cabellos marrones, tirando incluso de ellos en un vano intento por contenerse.

Makoto aumentaba la velocidad tomando el control sobre aquellas caderas que lo enloquecían, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de Rin. Sabía que el final estaba próximo por lo que tomo el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de embestirlo.

-R-Rin…- articuló con dificultad lamiendo su mandibula.- N-no me aprietes tanto…

-Makoto, n-no aguanto más… aah…

Con un par de estocadas más ambos fueron capaces de liberarse.

-¡NYAAAH! ~

Makoto sonrió satisfecho al ser capaz de mirar la expresión de Rin mientras se corría. Se deleitó al ver su cuerpo temblar sobre él y termino corriéndose dentro de Rin cuando su miembro fue apresado con fuerza.

Matsuoka suspiró dejando caer su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño, quien acarició con dulzura el cuello y los rojizos cabellos de su novio.

-¿Estas bien, Rin?- le pregunto acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

-Estoy más que bien.- le respondió refregando el rostro contra su piel, aspirando su embriagante aroma. Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando a Makoto que al igual que él sonreía mostrándole aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, enamorándolo todavía más. Tachibana lo besó con todo el amor que sólo él era capaz de regalarle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la habitación de Makoto se encontraba el mismo secando su cabello con una toalla, sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa de idiota de su cara. Y cómo hacerlo si el segundo round en la bañera había sido de ensueño. Las mejillas tomaron un suave tono rojo al recordar lo de hace unos momentos. Salió de sus cavilaciones al oír la puerta del baño abrirse y giro su vista sólo cuando sintió un tirón a su playera divisando a Rin que… Demonios, ¿acaso lo estaba seduciendo de nuevo?

-Makoto, me queda demasiado grande.- se quejaba mirando la camiseta naranja con amarillo que Makoto le había dado.

-Perdón Rin, no tengo algo a tu medida.- ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mostrándole su radiante sonrisa.- Además prefiero que uses algo mío que aquella chaqueta del capitan Mikoshiba.

-¿Ah?...- le miró curioso, ¿acaso estaba celoso?- P-pues esto no hubiera pasado sí un pervertido no hubiera ensuciado mi ropa.- hacía pucheros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Waah! ¡No soy un pervertido!- se defendía la orca.

-Bueno, pues yo no tenía planeado el que tal pervertido me robara mi primer beso y mucho menos hiciéramos el amor.- replicó ligeramente apenado y con el rostro rojo.

-Pero estoy feliz de que el pervertido fuera correspondido, porque, bueno… durante aquello no escuchó queja alguna.- le miró burlón robándole un fugaz beso que fue correspondido.

-Bueno, pero aun así me queda grande y no me tapa el rabo.- decía tomando el rabo hiperactivo entre sus manos mirándolo con enfado.

-Pero me gusta cómo se te ve. A Haru también le queda algo grande.- decía acariciándose la barbilla mientras analizaba la figura de Matsuoka.

De un momento a otro todo se oscureció, confundiéndolo y haciéndole entrar en pánico. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro tanteando aquella cosa que opacaba su visión. Tomó aquello entre sus manos para notar que era la camiseta que hacía unos segundos llevaba puesta Rin. Desesperadamente buscó al susodicho en la habitación, encontrándolo desnudo sobre su cama a punto de meterse entre las sábanas.

-¡Rin pescaras un resfriado!- corrió hacia la cama completamente alterado ofreciéndole de nuevo la camiseta.

-No me des cosas que le has dado a Haru.- le dio la espalda acurrucándose en la cómoda cama.

-Riiiiin ~.- se quejó por lo bajo arrojando la camiseta lejos y metiéndose en la cama abrazando a su desnudo pelirrojo.

-No me comprarás con tu mirada de cachorro.

-Riiiin ~.- refregaba el rostro contra el –ahora rojizo- cuello de Matsuoka.

-Nagisa debería dejar de enseñarles a hacer esta clase de cosas.- se removió entre las sabanas quedando de frente a Makoto.

-Te quiero Rin-Rin.- le beso con dulzura la frente.

-¿Haa? No me digas así.- frunció el ceño mientas su cara ardía en vergüenza.

-Claro Rin-Rin.

-Maldición, ya encontrare un apodo vergonzoso para ti.- se ocultó en el pecho del oji-verde-.

-Así que tendremos apodos ¿Eh?- seguía burlándose mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras pelirrojas recibiendo como respuesta un simple bufido.- Creo que tendremos que decirle a los otros ¿ne?

-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos ocultárselo, son nuestros amigos y claro tengo que decírselo a mis padres.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Rin, voy enserio.- su voz sonaba totalmente seria.- también tenemos que decírselo a Kou y a tu madre… ¡Oh! Y tenemos que ir con tu padre, tengo que decirle que ahora yo te cuidaré por ambos. Así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

La sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Rin fue ocultada en el pecho de Makoto. Se sentía tan feliz, tanto que pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apegarse más al cuerpo de Makoto.

-Lo sé, pero por el momento mantengámoslo entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Tengo sueño…

-Vamos a dormir.

Makoto abrazo más a su novio, no quería separase de él ni por un instante.

-Buenas noches Rin-Rin.

-_Nyan~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Amo a este par de tórtolos, son el uno para el otro (aunque no son mi principal OTP u_u... RinHaru 4eva(?) ;D Además ¿ya vieron el contenido del volumen 6? Al fin KyoAni nos dio MakoRin adkjasdljs... Y el arte de Halloween... Rin de hombre lobo, si claro LOL.

Pues este fue mi primer lemon, por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión, y claro, sí alguien quisiera enseñarme a mejorar en ello estaría genial. Quería escribir un final más mejor(?) pero me gustan las emociones fuertes y escribir ésto desde la laptop de mi padre me lo impidió xD (no poder dormir sabiendo que se la lleva a la oficina y quizá hasta lo haya leído... ahora sé porque me ve raro xD)

Bueno, si te gustó, quieres alguna aclaración, quieres saludar, etc.. házmelo saber dejando un bonito review me haría muuy feliz. Además, cada review que dejes será un gatito que llegará a las manos de Makoto, él te lo agradecerá dándote muuuucho amor. Así que llenemos la casa de Makoto a reventar xD No sean malos, conozco gente que quiere escribir de nuestros gays swimmers, pero como no ven actividad por parte de ustedes se desaniman y no quieren D:

**Anuncio sensual: **Pues, en vista de que al fandom le hace falta historias con más parejas (y diferentes) me gustaría saber si tú tienes alguna idea o headcanon de algún ship. Escribo de cualquiera (ok **menos** NitoRin/Rintori *saca el crucifijo*). Si tú tienes alguna idea y deseas compartirmela, sería estupendo y aclaro que serían principalmente para one shots.

Preguntaaaaaa:_ Sí Makoto fuera tu novio... ¿qué apodo le pondrías? y ¿cuál canción le dedicarías? (si es una super romántica al grado de ser vergonzosa mejor ;D)_

Bueno, nos leemos pronto :)

Bye-Bye!


End file.
